


La Seducción de Santiago

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Alana to Spain.</p>
<p>Day 19 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Seducción de Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a minor in Spanish, but admittedly, my Spanish sucks. So if you see something that needs correcting here, please tell me so that I may fix it! Thanks!

After two transfers and sixteen hours on multiple planes, Alana stepped out of the airport and took in the sunshine and the light wind. She sighed; she was so grateful to finally be able to stretch her legs. Hannibal exited the airport behind her, looking unruffled. She leaned down and touched her toes. When she stood back up, the blood rushed from her head, and she stumbled. Hannibal caught her. “Careful, my dear.”

She smiled, abashed, and asked, “Shall we hail a taxi?”

He answered, “No, we have a private driver.” He pointed to a sleek black town car. Alana gaped. After flying first class from Baltimore to Santiago de Compostela (she didn’t even want to know how much that had cost him), now they had a private driver? Hannibal was going all out. 

She shook her head as he led her to the car. “I don’t…I don’t deserve all of this.”

He turned to her and frowned. “You deserve it all, Alana. You deserve the world.” He spread his arms. “I am doing my best to give you a piece of it.”

Her heart filled with such love for the man in front of her. She felt like her smile might just fall off her face because it was so huge. Hannibal smiled back at her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Their driver took their bags and Hannibal opened the back car door for her. She got in the car. Then she watched the city rush past her behind tinted windows as they drove to their hotel.

When they were finally alone in their hotel room, Alana threw herself down on the bed. “Shall we christen it?” she asked him playfully. He climbed over her, kissing her lips and neck.

“Aren’t you famished?” he asked her.

She tilted her hips up and ground them against him. “Famished,” she confirmed with a whisper and a moan. He growled but got off of her. She was disappointed, but he looked almost pained when he said, “I have dinner reservations.”

She was tempted to tell him to cancel, but she was very hungry. So she got off the bed and changed into her favorite red dress. She knew he was watching her change with hunger in his eyes, and she shivered when he zipped up her dress, his nimble fingers dancing on her back. She tried to think of dinner and not Hannibal on top of her as he took her hand and led her out of the door.

\--

They walked past the Cathedral de Santiago de Compostela. It was a beautiful Roman and gothic church, well lit in the dark. It stood out as a beacon not only of light but of beauty in the night. She stood beneath its imposing façade and stared. She felt the history of centuries singing from its grand walls. In her short time in the country, she already felt seduced by Spain. “It’s stunning, isn’t it?” Hannibal asked. She nodded. “We’ll see it again tomorrow, my dear. It’s time for dinner.”

He took her to _La Bodeguilla de Jaime_ , a tiny restaurant hidden off a side street near the Cathedral. A slim, jovial Spanish man led them to their table, which happened to be the only table in the restaurant. Alana raised her eyebrows at Hannibal, and he smiled. “Jaime constructs each meal carefully for his one table. He is an artist. We share a similarly refined palate and…unique tastes.”

Just then, an older man in a suit with a chef’s hat on, with wire-rimmed glasses and a mustache nearly skipped up to Hannibal and grasped his hand, shaking it vigorously. “¡El médico ha regresado! Mi amigo, ¿quiere su favorito?” He struck Alana as someone’s slightly-demented _abuelo_ , a kindly older gentleman with a streak of strangeness. Then he turned to her, and said, “Su amiga. Ella es maravillosa. Me gustaría consumirla.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened and his smile was plastered onto his face. Alana, whose Spanish was intermediate at best, thought he just said he’d like to consume her. Hannibal responded, “Ella es mía para consumir, Jaime.” It sounded like a threat. 

Jaime laughed and said, “Claro.” Then Hannibal grinned, and the tension diffused. 

The chef left and Hannibal apologized to Alana. “He is losing his ability to maintain decorum in his old age. Forgive him.”

“Of course.” She slipped off her shoe, then ran her foot up the inside of his leg, her toes cupping his crotch. “And I am only yours…to consume.”

He groaned. They waited for their meal, and she continued to tease him under the table as he told her about Santiago de Compostela. “And still today, pilgrims take “el camino” to this holiest of cities,” he finished. Her foot played with his bulge. “You are a supreme distraction, Ms. Bloom.”

She smiled mischievously at him, eyes peeking up at him from under her eyelashes. “I know.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but just then, Jaime brought out their food. He placed the dishes in front of them with a flourish. “Pulpo y…ternera…a la Gallega.”

Alana took a tentative bite. “This is delicious! ¡Esto es delicioso!” She praised Jaime. He bowed and left them to their meal.

Hannibal watched her eat, and she could feel his erection growing under her playful foot with each bite she took. 

\--

Hannibal loved watching her eat human meat.


End file.
